Talk:Season 4/@comment-3193686-20140817202715
Alright, I think it’s about time I shared my thoughts in response to all of this. Right now, there seems to be a significant division between those who dislike the direction this series is heading, and those who think its getting better with each season (me being on the latter side of things). The 2 main reasons for the former side seem to be a combination of their confusion on how time travel works in this series, and the direction some of the characters have headed. There’s not really a point talking about the plot holes and inconsistencies revolving around the time travel aspect, simply because most of these will be answered in the coming seasons as we find out more about it (at least I hope). In regards to the second reason, I’m going to try to get my point across as best as I can without being a dick about it. First off, I think it’s time for everyone to accept the fact Kiera won’t be getting back to her future. Considering we now know that the future has been changed, that would also mean we know that the original future has been completely erradicated. We should also consider the fact that there has still been no evidence thus far to suggest that you can travel forwards in time. So even if the original future was still intact, we don’t even know if Kiera could even get back to it anyways. Things could change, but for the moment, we need to accept it. Kiera has now had 3 seasons to adjust to this ‘new’ time period, and while we still have the occasional emotions expressed from her about it, she’s accepted that she’s most likely here to stay. She is also now well aware of how terrible her future really was. These changes didn’t spring up out of nowhere. I really don’t see how it was surprising to anyone that she finally moved on, since things had been slowly heading in that direction as early as the first season (I’m specifically thinking of the Matter of Time and Second Opinion episodes). It’s now clear that this was never the intended foundation of the show, as some of you have claimed otherwise. The one theme that has remained consistent throughout the show so far is the nature of time travel, the significant benefits/dangers it can bring forth, and how just a few people can change an entire civilization. That is what I believe the foundation of this series is. Kiera’s desire to get back to her family was simply her personal motivation to carry on, and hers alone. Liber8 has the desire to change the future for the better, and Alec just wants to use his technology for the good of mankind. When you look at all these factors, Kiera’s desire seems trivial (even selfish) in comparison. Shaping the future is really the most important goal in this series, and all of them have the power to do it. Since we still have a lot to learn about Brad Tonkin (and even more so about The Traveler and Chen), I can’t really say just yet how they will factor into the bigger picture. I also disagree with the claims that the writers are making the whole thing up as they go along. Aside from the confusion surrounding the time travel (which is a completely separate issue, as mentioned before), the overall plot doesn’t seem to be in disarray at all. Most of the characters have all gone through a believable development on way or another, regardless if some of us may not like the direction they’re heading. If anything, the pace of some of the developments have been a bit odd (I did think Piron Alecs change to a villain was unrealistically fast, though the reasons why he changed were still understandable to me). Other than that, they’ve remained consistent. Honestly, everyone needs to stop being so paranoid that all shows are going to end up being an unfulfilling waste of time just because people were disappointed with LOST (which, for the record, was a huge overreaction). It’s a trend I’ve been seeing a lot lately, and its getting ridiculous. Save the lazy writing accusations until after the show has actually come to it’s intended conclusion (which in this case would be 7-10 seasons). If you can’t or don’t want to wait for that, then you should just give up on the show right now. Having said all of this, I have no idea what the future holds for this series. Perhaps things will take a turn that will be satisfying for all of us. Perhaps by the time this series comes to a close, we’ll end up with a future that has the charm of Kiera’s 2077, without all the dystopian elements. I really don’t know. We’re all still waiting to hear if this show has been renewed for a 4th season, and even if it is, there’s still 3-5 more seasons that need to happen if we want to get the entire story Simon Barry had envisioned. I’m very hopeful that this series will end up being a phenomenal piece of art, but first we have to get there. And we must be patient about it. 'TLDR -' If the desire to see Kiera return home was your only reason for watching the series this whole time, don’t waste any more of yours on it. Regardless of how things turn out, I don’t foresee Continuum returning to its procedural nature that was the first season and a half. It was a starting point - nothing more, nothing less.